


His Collection

by TsarinaTorment



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Disguise, M/M, Other, POV The Hood, Subterfuge, The Hood forgets other people have morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: The Hood knows what he wants, and will stop at nothing to get it.  International Rescue have other ideas.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	His Collection

**Author's Note:**

> We're playing a little with the flirty side of Scott that seems to show up from time to time when he's rescuing women here, which is not a side of Scott I usually play with, so be warned.

Technology alone wasn't enough to assure access to some of the world's most secure facilities. No matter how much it had advanced, there was still no true substitute for retina checks, fingerprints or DNA scans. He knew this, of course, and constantly looked for ways to add to his collections.

There was a locked vault – ironically linked to his _own_ DNA scans, retina and fingerprints – in the heart of his home. Inside it were vials of saliva, and a strictly unconnected computer terminus whose memory core contained retina scans and fingerprint data, ready to be used when required. Obtaining such things could be difficult, but with them, he could do anything.

That desire to continue expanding his collection, as well as the gaping hole in his samples, was what led the man who had shed all names except the moniker _Hood_ – gifted to him by a once-friend whose own samples were decidedly useless now the man was several years dead – to his current situation.

He smoothed his skirt down, the fabric torn and ragged after his dramatic rescue from a collapsing building, every inch a woman determined to gain some fragile control over her hysteria, and set his eyes on his target.

His current disguise was, if he might say so, one of his best. Auburn once-perfect curls, now more of a frazzled mess, and tanned skin framed eyes that sat somewhere between blue and green on the colour wheel. Sculpted lips, but a small white scar on the cheek, marring what could otherwise have been a breath-takingly beautiful face. Breasts of a modest size and mostly covered up, no provocative cleavage on show, and a waist pinched but not enough to look unhealthy completed the figure. Just verging on the edge of a classic beauty without being obnoxious about it, he had already had the… _pleasure_ … of dimpled cheeks smiling at him as he'd been carried out of the collapsed building.

Scott Tracy, Commander of International Rescue and CEO of Tracy Industries, was one of the most powerful individuals on the planet. Once upon a time, the Hood had had his father's data – still had it, locked away in the safe – but with the great Jeff Tracy's unfortunate demise, using it would draw unnecessary attention and indeed was no longer guaranteed to work. _Competent_ places would have removed him from authorisation upon his demise, replacing him instead with his successor.

The Hood finished adjusting his skirt, and resisted the impulse to check that the moulds being used to change his body shape were still attached to the relevant places. Technology was wonderful for disguises, but fell apart at physical contact. Physical contact that was, unfortunately, required in this situation. He had even gone as far as to don a wig to ensure his disguise's hair had a physical presence.

Scott Tracy had been _most_ helpful so far. Hidden behind the cloaking visage, he'd obtained a perfect scan of his eyes with his own technological eye as he'd been carried to safety. One item down, two to go. Unfortunately, the young man had opted for full cover gloves on this particular rescue, meaning that he would need to get persuasive. And, of course, there was always the matter of obtaining a DNA sample.

The Hood had been playing this game for too long to be distracted by things such as posing as a wrong gender, or indeed to be phased about the idea of seducing anyone, regardless of their appearance or his personal feelings. Sources indicated that Scott Tracy was not immune to feminine wiles if that was what it came down to.

Inside his mouth, a capsule waited. The Hood supressed all his inner feelings of disdain and hatred for the young man and International Rescue at large, and pulled on the guise of thankful rescuee. Jeff's sons were naïve to the point of foolishness.

"Oh, Mr Tracy!" he simpered as Scott Tracy passed him on the way back to his Thunderbird. The rescue was over, a resounding success with no casualties, and while the Hood sneered in the depths of his mind, on the surface he was just another pretty young woman who now owed International Rescue her life. Scott Tracy paused, as he'd known he would, smile on his face. The Hood had spent enough time around Jeff as he bumbled his way through wooing Lucille to recognise the flash of interest.

Perfect.

"Mr Tracy!" he simpered again, throwing himself at the blue uniform. Strong, blue-clad arms caught him, muscles flexing at the movement and rippling the fabric, but that was of no concern. "Thank you!" He gave the young man no time to react, pushing forwards for a firm kiss.

It was a move he'd utilised many times before. Generally the most efficient way to get enough saliva for a solid DNA sample, the advantage of a surprise kiss was that no-one ever expected it, and even if they did, they didn't react fast enough to stop him. With Scott Tracy's obvious attraction to his current disguise, there should be no issues.

His lips connected with smooth skin instead of the slightly cracked lips he'd been aiming for, but before he could properly register that Scott Tracy had turned his head to the side fast enough to evade the kiss – or that he'd even _wanted_ to evade it, despite his attraction – hands were on his shoulders, gently pushing him back a little.

"You're welcome," the _infuriating_ young man smiled, "and call me Scott." The smile flashed briefly into a grin the Hood couldn't describe as anything other than _flirtatious_.

How dare he flirt whilst denying a kiss? Where was the sense in that?

"Jennifer," he replied with a matching flirtatious look, pulling the name of this disguise to the fore. His hands were still looped around Scott Tracy's neck coyly, and he tightened his grip as the young man made to dislodge him. "I didn't get a proper look at you in the building, but…" he trailed off and licked his lips, an action that definitely didn't go unnoticed. "You're quite the Adonis, aren't you, _Scott_?" He purred the young man's name, and was rewarded with the slightest widening of those bright blue eyes. _Mesmerising_ , Jennifer would consider them, if she were real. Scott Tracy's eyes had darkened, ever so slightly.

"So I've been told," the young man replied, not looking away from him.

He could certainly work with that. Those gloves still covered his fingers, after all, so the young man was decidedly overdressed for his tastes, if not in the same way _Jennifer_ considered him overdressed. It was Jennifer's opinion that he channelled openly as he plastered himself against the skin-hugging blue uniform.

"I'd be interested in getting to _know_ you," he purred, leaning in. For just a moment it seemed like his target would surrender, but then his lips made contact with a cheek, _again_.

It took far too much effort to turn his groan of frustration to a rejected whine. Why was Scott Tracy being so stubborn? It was obvious the young man was interested.

"Maybe later," his target murmured, hands gripping his arms to try and dislodge his grip. Determined not to lose this opportunity, the Hood clung on tighter. Despite being smaller than Jeff's successor, he was still strong and the leverage was on his side. "Hey-"

"What's wrong with now?" he demanded, adding a flare of petulant fire to Jennifer and watching as Scott Tracy's eyes darkened again. The young man was definitely warm blooded, and _interested_ , so what was stopping him from giving in to his desires and giving the Hood what he wanted?

"We're still in the danger zone," Scott Tracy reminded him, giving another gentle tug to try and dislodge his grip. "And I just saved your life."

"So l need to thank you properly," he insisted, going in for a third kiss but once again being met with a cheek as Scott Tracy turned his head away. _Why?_ Why was he being so frustrating?

"I don't save people for thanks," the young man told him. "You've given me more than enough."

"But-"

Gentle hands caught his and lifted them over Scott Tracy's head, forcing him to release the young man.

"Sorry, miss," the deep voice of the third Tracy son rumbled. "I'm afraid my brother is needed elsewhere." Concerned brown eyes looked his disguise up and down, before Virgil Tracy put a hand on his older brother's shoulder and pulled him away.

_No!_

"No- wait-"

Scott Tracy paused, and the Hood saw his chance, lunging forwards again.

He was caught by Virgil Tracy, who pushed his brother on with a muttered "I'll handle this." No, no, no, no, _no!_ He needed that DNA, those fingerprints… The retina scan alone wasn't enough!

"Scott!" he wailed, but Virgil Tracy turned him around and began to walk him towards where the rest of the uninjured civilians had been herded.

"I'm sorry, miss," the large man said, "but International Rescue has a rule about not taking advantage of the people we rescue."

A thousand curses on International Rescue and their _morals_.

"I just want to thank him for saving me!" he protested, Jennifer pouting. "That's not Scott taking advantage of me!"

"Sorry, miss." Virgil Tracy was kind but firm. "None of us accept that form of gratitude." He handed him over to a uniformed official. "These people will make sure that you get home safely."

The Hood couldn't believe it as he was absorbed into the group of useless, whiny civilians. All his planning… the disguise, designed to appeal to what his sources said Scott Tracy liked – and succeeding, from how the young man had been looking at him. Thwarted by _morals_.

One out of three was pathetic. The other two were much harder to obtain, but the Hood wouldn't give up. Clearly, a different approach was desired; a shame, as rescues were the most fool proof way of meeting the young man.

If he couldn't catch Scott Tracy, Commander of International Rescue, then he'd need to catch Scott Tracy, CEO of Tracy Industries, instead. This was not over.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from; it's not meant to be taken particularly seriously, just a stupid idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it (with some musing help from Gumnut). There might be more to this later, who knows.


End file.
